Dancing on a Firework
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.It's New Year's Eve in Paris and the starry sky is irresistible. Enrique and Oliver take to the heavens to dance the night away.gianoli.


The JohhnyMckilt Productions

presents

Its 100th story

and

The Year-Ender for 2007

...enjoy!xD

**Dancing on a Firework**

_**Oneshot**_

--New Year's Even in Paris--

There was something curious about that New Year's Eve. It wasn't a bad sort of curiosity, just the tingly anticipation type.

The four of them had an exquisitely breathtaking view of the vast crowds, being up in the highest level of the Eiffel Tower.

Paris, true to its name, was ablaze with lights, illuminating the streets that were teeming with partying, cheering, eating, singing life. Club music from huge sound systems was barely audible over the excited noise.

The watching Majestics were quite alone amongst row after row of fireworks hanging out open windows, waiting to be ignited, and a seven-man crew to facilitate their operation.

Robert and Johnny had taken to being in a world of their own in each other's arms. It was only a few hours till midnight.

"It's a clear night out," Enrique said softly, taking Oliver's hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

"You can see the stars," the French boy replied in the same tone.

He then cast a mischievous glance over the blonde's shoulder at their two older friends and found them completely preoccupied.

"Do you think Rob and John will notice if we were gone?" the greenette asked.

Enrique gave him a look of surprise. "Why? Where would we go?"

Oliver laughed and pulled his best friend closer to his side. "Come on, 'Rique! Let's go for a ride!"

The pair ran headlong to the tech booth, to the shock of the pyro-technicians. The French boy grabbed a matchstick and struck it on the ground with such force that a powerful flame shot up, lighting the wick of a thick, brightly wrapped firework.

"Oli!" the blonde exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Hold on to me!"

Enrique could do nothing but comply. He hung on to Oliver's waist as his mate held on to their rocket. They ascended the starry sky with sparks and a loud fssshhhww! in their wake.

BOOM!

"Bloody hell!"

Robert and Johnny made haste for the viewing deck just in time to see a brilliant, multi-colored shower of falling neon stars.

--The Ride--

Enrique was afraid to open his eyes. He was convinced that he had perished in the explosion or that he was falling through the air with no one to save his life.

"Woohoo!"

Oliver's whoop made forced summer blue to take in their surroundings. Wind was whistling in his ears. They were fine and cruising in the sky.

"What the hell happened?!" the Italian asked, trying to make himself heard.

"Nothing!" was the gleeful answer and Enrique saw that they were riding on a big yellow star.

His eyes widened for a moment, before he gave a big laugh of relief. In doing so, he almost fell off, and tightened his hug on the incredible greenette in panic.

Oliver's hum of appreciation coursed through both their cold frames.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Enrique only snuggled closer, relishing the feel of grass-green locks tickling his cheeks. "This is amazing..."

--On a Cloud--

Perhaps it was another star, or a large bird or plane or firework debris that suddenly hit their big yellow star with the force of a crashing boulder, making the celestial body swerve and throw its riders off onto a nearby cloud.

The pair landed with a heavy poof.

"Oliver!" Enrique exclaimed, fearing that the boy would fall through. "Are you alright?"

The greenette sat up and rubbed his head. His back was wet. "I'm...I'm fine. But where--?"

"What was that?" the blonde's pants, too, were wet. He helped his lover get on his feet and together, they edged to the curving end of the cloud and saw a mind-numbing drop to France below.

Oliver shrugged, and then shivered. "It's cold here."

His companion smiled at this. "We're very high up in the air, you know. It's bound to be cold."

The retort to this was a raised eyebrow. "Alright. But how can we keep warm?"

The playboy and the snob looked about for some sort of facility that would be the solution to their problem. Instead, they saw that their cloud had merged other clouds, creating a large expanse of, well...cloud.

Thunder rumbled somewhere below them. There was a consequent drumming that sounded like falling rain, complimented by the occasional swish of a powerful gale.

Enrique looked around them with a smile daring to grace his face. Beyond the cloud cover, he could see a dark night filled with stars, some fibers of atmosphere, planets and more stars. The ereathral hum of distant music compelled him to fall into the natural beat of their environment.

He stepped back from the other boy and his astonished face and held out his hand in a formal fashion. "Monsieur Oliver Les Desmond, may I have this dance?"

Oliver beamed and gratefully accepted the offer.

Enrique yelped a bit as the greenette took them both into something that was a cross between the Swing, the Cha-cha and a mindless boggie.

The glittering tails of a thousand launched fireworks erupted around them. The sky was revolving like a giant disco ball, but looking into the depths of lavender-lilac and summer blue turned indigo orbs were all the night and star beauty the pair needed.

--Wordplay--

It was a niteclub.

The press of bodies, the irresistible trance-like rhythm, dizzying lights, the quaking floor, the heat and hormones.

Oliver and Enrique were as close as they could get.

They moved in perfect sync; two halves made whole and dancing. Their eyes were half-lidded as they had lost themselves in the whirl of what surrounded them. Like snakes, they dared each other to get intimate and played hard-to-get. Toned, lean frames lined with a thin sheen of sweat ground against each other, flowing in unison like a cold glass of cognac after a heavy supper.

More came to dance.

They were joined by the gods, goddesses and other minor deities who, since their decline, never quite got their share of partying like they had grown used to. Even the sky people and the sea people met and kissed, joining the countless lights in their merry-making.

The music was an interesting mix of the 80s, alternative rock, a dash of R&B, pop and heaps of sensuality. The large cloud dance-floor was weighed down inch by inch as more and more beings came to celebrate.

Soon, they were just above the heads of the crowds in the middle of Paris.

--Dancing on a Firework--

"Three, two, one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The cloud exploded like noxious gases and numerous Parisians were bowled over by the force with which dancing celestial beings tumbled out of.

But no one could stop the music.

Beer and other drinks were passed around and there was much cheering. The singing and parties reached more that double and triple in the entire history of New Year's Eve parties. The people of Paris and the life forms they were joined by turned into a massive mosh pit, heatedly intent on giving a good welcome to the incoming year.

"OI!"

A loud cry from the top of the Eiffel Tower caught Oliver and Enrique's attention. They were quite hot and panting from dancing too much. Robert and Johnny were energetically waving at them.

Seconds later, the beloved Tower transformed to the magnificent airport for exploding stars and fireworks to take off. The night was momentarily outdone with the amount of showering aerial glitters. The lights lit up the glazed eyes of their watchers and their new massless friends with them. Amazement made their jaws drop and winds philandered on their tongues.

Shooting stars were gamboling everywhere, donned in such color like a foppish court jester.

A huge red spark (courtesy of Robert, they supposed) headed straight for the two younger Majestics.

This time, Enrique was ready for it.

"Here we go!" Oliver exclaimed and the blonde felt a violent jerk in his left arm as they rapidly soared into the sky once more.

"Robert! Johnny!" The French boy called as they passed by the roof of the Eiffel Tower. "Join us!"

The invite went unheard, for the pair was engaged in a dance of their own.

Alcohol, food and music flooded till dawn.

--Souvenirs--

The left-out sun in the sky heralded noontime of the first of January.

Oliver awoke in the safety of Enrique's arms. They were back in the bedroom they shared in the young chef's Parisian mansion.

"I had the weirdest dream," the Italian greeted him sleepily. "We were dancing on fireworks."

The greenette gave him a smirk and groped for something underneath the sheets. Soon, his hand emerged with a bit of cloud on it.

Summer blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Happy New Year, Enrique Giancarlo Tornatore," said Oliver with a languid smile. "I would gladly marry you this year."

"W-what? Oli! You drank too much last night!"

There was a heavy hiccup. "D-Dionysius...was bad."

Robert and Johnny appeared by the doorway to their bedroom. A wide grin was on the German's face.

"Take a look," said the Scot. "The entire capital of France has a major hangover."

**END**

A/N: Hum...big thanks to OoOhWee and The Vague Theatre for helping me! ...although this fic didn't quite turn out as how I wanted it. Tell me what you think! I'm positive I blew this one in the desperation to make a GianOli year-ender...gaah!

Thanks for the support you gave the JMP for this past year! Hope y'all have many more 'enjoys!xD' and 'ciAos...'

TILL NEXT YEAR!!!


End file.
